


Attending the Masquerade

by Noid



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Daniel has escaped Brennenburg and decides to investigate where a stolen artifact has gone but he has to attend a ball to get information. However, he needs to impress the male owner to get anywhere. ...Got a dress, anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

Hazel was never known as a rough young lady. She was fragile and always wore a tender smile on her freckled face, her incureable sickness something that was widely known through Mayfair. Many felt for her but most were surprised that she had survived something so deadly for longer than what the doctor had anticipated. In truth, many saw her as a fragile young girl who needed help. However, Daniel was unable to breath, feeling as though his guts would spill all over the floor.

"Just hold still and this won't hurt as much, brother." Her voice was almost sickeningly sweet and he swallowed loudly, sweat damp on his forehead and neck.

"It...hurts..." She tightened the corset more, making him gag and nearly keel over as his vision spun.

"Stop being a big baby about it and deal with it. You've got to find that artifact, yes?" Finally, she began tying but tightened the strings a few times. Daniel could hardly breathed and felt as if he was blue in the face.

"Y-Yes," Daniel answered, "b-but...is becoming a woman necessary!" The female sighed heavily with a grunt of irritation before the dark green corset was finally in place.

"Yes considering the owner of the palace itself is a male with perhaps as much money as a King. And there. Now go to the bathroom. Your dress should already be in there."

Sighing reluctantly, even though there was hardly any breath in his lungs at all, he walked on in. Closing the door behind him, he was hesitant as he turned around to see the emerald and gold-laced dress. In truth, it really was beautiful but...only on woman. However, the male would have to get rid of his rough nature of manhood and fit in as best as possible into a Masquerade Ball.

Beginning to remove his pants, fingertips prying the button off and the zipper down, he began to wonder if what he was doing was alright. A stolen artifact was something worthwhile for any salesperson or an archeologist like himself to find and something like this was quite rare.

It was a necklace of diamond, gold and even fragile ruby that was said to gleam like polished glass. This was a treasure known for royalty to use and having heard that a valuable like that was in a pair of wrong hands, Daniel couldn't help but want to investigate. Hazel helped him figure out a decision...and he wasn't sure if he wanted to regret or not.

Moving stiffly because of the tight corset, he felt all the air leave his lungs as he struggled to even bend down to grab the dress off the edge of the small yet white bath. "By God, how do women even move with these on?" he asked himself, panting softly. Picking the soft clothing up by the shoulders, he examined it before beginning to put it on. It was simple.

The skirt of the dress was nicely fluffed out, the hem laced with fine fabric that beheld the color of polished gold. Emerald practically covered almost every inch of the dress itself aside the edges of the elbow-length sleeves and the small v at the base of the collarbone. Daniel couldn't help but admit that it was very nicely made, even as he struggled to fit under the many layers and tiny waist. Thanks to the tight corset, it was a success and the male was actually quite stunning.

Already having received a bit more of the feminine looks by natural development, something he questioned, it made him seem quite delicate. His hands soon, questioningly, smoothed down the front of the dress to knead the wrinkles and such out of the fabric.

Blinking a few times, Daniel raised his hands to his face, examining each finger and how there wasn't a single callus on his fingers or palms. They were far different from Alexander's.

He shuddered instinctively and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing them slowly for some sort of protection. The male could still remember the baritone voice that could make his stomach flip, the callused fingers on the curve of his neck to help him relax during a Warding Ritual and the silver hair that always found a way to brush his neck or cheekbones. And the gaze of the yellow eyes still made him weak-kneed from fear, making him feel so...defenseless. Those eyes...had been the last thing that disappeared when the portal faded.

Daniel licked his lips and jumped when his sister's voice split through his mind. "Did you suffocate, Daniel?" He wasn't sure if she was worried, playful or both. The Englishman sighed before he poked his head out from the door, cheeks suddenly flushed.

But from memory or embarrassment?

Seeing him from her spot on the bed, the girl gave a giggle behind her hand and it increased a bit as he stepped out from behind the door. His cheeks flushed more.

"W-What's so funny?" With a finger, she pointed downwards and motioned for him to turn around. With a confused expression, he obeyed to reveal the unlaced back of the dress. Unknowing to Daniel, it wasn't long before the sudden and taut pull of the strings made him relive the earlier nightmare of putting on the green corset.

As Hazel focused on the strings, Daniel set his mind to the mission he had set for himself. The owner lived nearby, perhaps only one more town from here and the Masquerade ball was in two days. He would have to travel by carriage with the help of a driver but he knew no one. Luck would have to be with him for the time being. And the artifact, he had only seen it once and whoever had it now was powerful. He would have to be careful.

"Ow!" The word was ripped from his throat as his sister suddenly tugged on his hair, forcing his head back and his neck to be exposed.

"We're not keeping this hair of yours down! At least attempt to look like a woman of maturity with somewhat prepped up hair." He rolled his eyes and couldn't help but faintly imagine of Alexander's hand gripping his hair, soft lips running up his neck and butterfly kisses being applied along his jawline before-

No, what the hell are you thinking, Daniel! As he mentally scolded himself, he flinched at his sister's handy work. Alexander is dead, gone. There's no reason to be thinking of this...ugh!

Blinking harshly, Daniel impatiently asked if she was done yet and with a sigh, she nodded. Touching the throbbing spots on his scalp, he found a fake yet soft rose clip of white in his hair.

"Now, I'll be right back. I'll go ahead and get your shoes, fan, mask and~ make-up!" Giving a grin that made him sweatdrop nervously, she hurried off with a giggle. Rolling his eyes, Daniel soon decided to take the time to look in a mirror, forcing himself to daintily pick up the many layers of the dress as he walked.

"Roses..." The word left his lips before he could even comprehend them. Green eyes now focused on the white roses that were neatly clipped into his hair, his smooth fingers caressed the petals and he felt a flashback enter his mind.

It was back at the Brennenburg castle.

The curious Englishman had snuck his way into the baron's bedroom, knowing the male was busy with his servants and the dungeons below. It was beautiful, relaxing and quite comfortable, even just by looking. Half-way melted candles left the lingering taste of warm cinnamon tea in the back of his mouth as they surrounded the bed, window and his desk. Everywhere you would look, there was red, scarlet and crimson, from the carpet, to the walls, to the bed and even the cushions of the armchair he sat in when he felt like lighting the fireplace. The only thing there were grey, fine ashes now.

Keeping his steps light, the male wandered with the dangerous curiosity of a lost child. As thunder sudden roared from outside, he gave a delicate squeak and jumped back, hips knocking into a nearby table.

The noticeable clink made him spin around and grab a finely made vase of light red, water sloshing within it and the single red rose tilting a bit. Daniel breathed softly through quivering lips before he let it sit back upright.

Too close...way too damn close. Having wanted to move the flower back into its proper spot with care, he soon yelped as the thorns pricked his fingertips. Drawing his hand back, he looked at his fingertips to see blood well up and slowly begin to drip from the cuts. The color stood out on his pale skin.

"I told you not to mess with sharp-thorned roses, Daniel." Whispering in his ear with the sly intent of a hunting fox, Alexander of Brennenburg gave a chuckle.

Shuddering softly, Daniel looked up and his eyes widened at the sadistic glint in the man's eyes. Opening his mouth to ask a question, Daniel's words were left unspoken as Alexander set a rough finger on his parted lips.

"Hush. I'll go get a wet cloth and we'll wipe up that little mess." Lips brushing the shell of Daniel's ear, he left, silver hair swaying behind him and licking the Englishman's neck.

Once he was gone, Daniel let out a breath, his stomach turning inside out. ...Had he just been...seduced?

...

Cheeks flushed once more, Daniel ran a hand over his neck and shuddered. Did I...actually...e-

"Get over here!" And he was dragged away from the mirror, his eyes widening in surprise. For a sick girl, this one wasn't exactly...weak. "Stop daydreaming and let's get to work." Already, he knew this was going to be hell.  
\---------------------  
Luck was on his side after all. Picking up his skirts, the Englishman stepped onto the carriage steps and proceeded to enter and sit with the 3-hour practiced grace. It was total pain. Every part of him ached from having attempted so many times to stand in heels, walking with his chin high but what was the worst was the curtsey's. After this was over, he wouldn't go near a dress for the rest of his life.

Finding a carriage wasn't that hard, lucky for them. A man had been willing, having been drunk and stumbled just outside. Daniel had taken the opportunity to ask once he had been sober enough and...God was apparently seeing his torture.

Seeing his sister waving frantically from the window, he waved back at her, a soft smile on his lips. ...He couldn't help but know she would fight her disease, incurable or not.

With a sudden lurch, the male felt the carriage move and it wasn't long before his house was out of sight. He sighed and relaxed, murmuring, "Masquerade Ball, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep had taken Daniel not too long after the ride set out, his journal neatly pocketed into a small pocket that Hazel made earlier before he left. Daniel had decided to carry the journal around just to write things down he might forget later, and he really didn't want that if this was his only time here.

Blinking slowly, his emerald eyes set themselves outside of the carriage, the sky dark, a bit past sunset. From inside, he could hear the wheels rolling steadily over rocks, grit and bumps and the clip-clop of the horse's hooves were unmistakeable. Running his fingers through his hair and adjusting the white rose clips, he sighed and straightened, keeping his posture slouched. Only when people were around would he need to keep his posture completely spot-on.

Back straight, eyes confident yet soft, hands folded on a closed lap and chin high, Daniel thought to himself. Shifting his spot by the window, he thought he remembered the baron sitting like that. Yellow eyes confident and soothing, callused hands normally clapped together or resting boldly in front of his torso and chin high with that mysterious, unmistakeable pride. Daniel remembered when he first looked into those eyes and shuddered. Why was the baron still on his mind even after he left that disgusting place? The Shadow was no longer after him, so he had nothing to worry about.

"What am I thinking? Alexander is long gone, as well as his castle and that damned Shadow. So...why am I thinking of them so much?" He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before he looked out a window again. The next town was just up ahead and he forced himself into the posture Hazel taught him up.

...Once this was over, he couldn't wait to get that damned corset off his crushed ribs. Many watched the carriage roll by and the male inside sat still, looking over everyone with a soft expression of curiosity. Even then, their voices drifted into the carriage.

"Another one?"

"Don't they know that it's not safe with...him?"

"Of course not. He is a dangerous man." Keeping the look of confusion off his face, he quickly plucked his journal from where it was, as well as the small ink bottle, capped, and wrote in it.

The villagers, I believe, say that the male hosting the Masquerade Ball is...dangerous. I'll need to be careful. Wiping the small, excess amount of ink on the underside of the seat, he put the ink, quill and journal back in the pocket of the dress.

Daniel couldn't help but admit that the town itself was peaceful but rather large. The Englishman picked out several Tailor shops, a Blacksmiths and several shops for toy-makers. There also seemed to be just as many clothing stores. Many children wandered around, playing with one another like back at Mayfair.

He couldn't help but smile softly before he began to move the emerald mask onto his face. It was made to sit on the bridge of the nose and merely hide the eyes. It didn't weigh that much but it was enough to keep it on his face.

Opening the light green fan, decorated in cherry blossom pink floral designs, he waved it at his face with the grace Hazel had taught him and it did a good deal. The sudden breeze calmed him and he almost slouched but forced himself not to.

With that familiar lurch of the carriage, he quickly looked out the opposite window to see a nearby palace. It was quite large and he couldn't help but find himself staring in awe. In truth, aside the fact that this home glowed with more life and color, it reminded him of Brennenburg castle which he quickly slapped out of his mind.

"Madame?" The driver's voice made Daniel jump before he cleared his throat lightly, speaking in the tone he had practiced.

"Yes?" he replied, his voice soft yet feminine. With that, the driver opened the door and offered a gloved hand, a light smile on his face.

"We're here." Daniel smiled and closed the fan to take his hand and pick up his skirts. Walking carefully in the shoes that would give him horrible blisters, he stepped out of the carriage and was instantly hit by music, beautiful architecture and...the smell of full-bloomed roses. For a moment, he basked in the sights, sounds and smells before he was lead up to the steps by the male.

Once he let of Daniel's hand, Daniel gave a curtsey. "Thank you, sir, you have been much help to me." Straightening, he smiled and the man himself gave a bow.

"The pleasure is mine, young lady. Do you wish to stay here for a few days or...?"

Daniel gave a soft smile. "I believe I will. You can rest in a nearby hotel if you wish," he said, giving a nod and allowing his hair to bounce and sway. The driver just nodded in understanding.

"I won't be far." With that, he politely kissed Daniel's hand, making his cheeks flush incredibly before he returned to the carriage. Softly sighing, adjusting the mask and keeping the fan in hand, Daniel picked up his skirts and headed up the steps.

Upon slipping into the ballroom, everything blossomed into gorgeous patterns, lights and gowns. Letting his lips part in awe, he looked around. A buffet table was to the far left of the room, supporting a few guests and snacks. A bowl of red wine and juice sat in the middle, surrounded by finely polished wine glasses. Snacks of many different brands and types littered the table, from small pieces of cheese, to sweets and to flavorful bites of meat and salads.

Already, he felt his mouth water before he swallowed and continued to look around, stepping out of the doorway finally. The walls were pearly white and dotted with a few windows here and there. All of them were glass-painted, holding quite talented pictures of angels, demons, landscapes and many more. Up above was the domed ceiling that was covered with one large painting which was illuminated brightly by the large chandelier. It represented Heaven, so it seemed.

Noticing a set of stairs directly to the right of him, Daniel picked up his skirts and headed up. The clacking of his heels were quite irritating to him and forced him to walk more slowly. Something was already feeling off as the upper floor was more shadowed than the first floor.

Letting his skirts drop back onto the floor, the male kept the fan close to his chest, unsure of where exactly to go to now but some of the doors looked oddly convenient. Looking around on the top balcony, he quickly walked over to a door and set his ear against it. After a tense moment of not hearing anything abnormal or private, he looked around once more before slipping in and shutting it behind him, making sure his skirts didn't get caught. Daniel leaned back against the door to hear anything or anyone before he softly turned the lock. He knew he would have to be fast and that meant he couldn't stay here for very long.

Bringing out the journal, ink and quill, he put the fan in its place before he began to look around and jot quite a few things down. In truth, the room was quite dull but the recent smell of cologne signified someone had recently entered here. A desk that sat near the back of the room had been recently used as the seat itself was warm and a wet spot of ink was messily hidden by the ink jar itself.

The owner must have been here, Daniel thought to himself. Unless...the culprit decided to join us... Looking up from where he was, he moved over to the nearby window and peered out it. It didn't take him long to notice that he was staring at the back garden.

"So that was where I smelled the roses from..." Daniel whispered to himself, making sure not to leave prints on the glass. However, he needed to check the rest of the rooms, just in case there was something he might miss. But he needed to hurry.

Pocketing the items again, being careful not to damage the fan, he quickly scurried out, once again putting his ear to the door to listen for anything. And he did catch one thing. A young couple that happened to be walking past.

"Love, what do you think of the missing artifact?" The woman's voice was easy to pick out, her tone worried. A male answered her.

"I think it is a load of rubbish," he replied with what Daniel caught to be a sneer. "Besides, who is going to try and look for it when it's rumored to be here?"

Daniel couldn't help but look at himself then sweatdrop. Apparently, himself.

"Oh, I suppose you're right, Lenard. But...I'm just so nervous about it."

"I know, love, I know."

Daniel finally heard there footsteps fade into the music when they were far enough away and he took this chance to slip out of the room and move to another. Keeping his heels as silent as possible, which wasn't an easy task, he grabbed ahold of the next doorknob to find it locked. A quiet curse left his lips before he moved again. There was only one other door but he soon found out that it too, was locked.

Immediately, moving near a window to mask his actions, he wrote down in his journal, being careful of the passerby's and onlookers. Making sure the ink didn't clack too loudly, he wrote down quickly yet sloppily, All rooms are locked aside the one from earlier. Do they know someone is after them?

Looking at his own writing, he couldn't help but swallow nervously. Was this really the truth? Shaking his head, his pocketed the items once again in the hand-made pocket of the gown. Now, to the garden. Surely there was something worthwhile there but he knew he had to be careful. However, he decided to go ahead and try to enjoy himself and perhaps have something. He couldn't be in a rush just yet as he didn't want to seem suspicious to many people here.

The Englishman sighed before he picked up his skirts and walked back down. The violins and piano of the waltz music became more clearer once he stepped off the stairs and in turn, he couldn't help but smile and let his hips sway in time with the music as he walked over to the buffet table.

Daniel picked up a small saucer with a perfect slice of cake on it and decided it would do him good for now. Once finding a fork, he ate it with care, looking around curiously as he realized he was close to starving.

Like back at how he had been in Brennenburg.

Running so far and with so many adrenaline rushes, the only time he thought about eating was when he left. Daniel had realized then that he was absolutely famished and out of energy.

Finishing the slice, he washed it down with the help of a bit of red wine, the taste sweet and lingering in the back of his throat. Of course, he had to take simple sips and small bites, making eating quite agonizing but upon finishing, he felt better, renewed even. Setting his glass near the edge of the table, he looked around the ballroom to let his jaw drop.

All eyes were now on a man who was descending from the stairs Daniel had once been on. Daniel's breath hitched in his throat as he looked at the male...who dared to call himself human. With a golden mask hiding his cheekbones and eyes, he gave a ghostly smile that seemed to charm most of the guests. Silver hair, looking as soft as silk, rested on his broad, strong back in a ponytail that held each strand well, even though it was not tight. But the big thing was that he was a wise man of age but he wore red and gold.

The same colors Alexander wore.

Feeling all air escape his lungs, he put a hand to his throat before he quickly moved to a door, clacking heels hidden by the drifting music. Without hesitation, he slipped through and closed it without so much as a sound and he relaxed in the smell of blossomed roses.

Daniel turned around. "The garden... I wonder what I can expect here?" Picking up his emerald skirts, he slowly stepped down from the marble steps and began to walk around. What could possibly go wrong in a garden this beautiful?


	3. Chapter 3

"God damnit, how can such a convenient place be...empty!" Daniel hissed to himself as he nibbled at his already short and bitten nails.

The Englishman had checked through multiple roses bushes to find anything, but under the moonlight and in this shadowed area, everything seemed to glitter and most things happened to be hidden but only ended up being mere pieces of dropped or torn fabric. The thorns had pricked his arms greatly, allowing blood to well up on scratches and long cuts and threaten to drip over his skin.

Great.

Cursing softly, he attempted to wipe the blood away by hand and onto the grass that he kneeled on, his dress fanned out around him. He needed something, anything and the smell of the roses was already beginning to feel like a long-lost drug.

Getting back to his heeled feet, he attempted to wipe at the blood again, flinching at each sting that pin-pricked his arms. Great, I have no leads and this place is like a total maze. I have no other way out of here besides climbing around.

...No... Shaking his head, he started to follow the cobblestone pathway again and just about jumped out of his skin when he felt his face nearly slam into a red coat. Stumbling back, he stuttered out his apologies before looking away, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. How did he not notice someone was around!

Instead of a scolding voice, it was gentle and so familiar that it made his head feel light. "You are hurt." Daniel blinked then looked up at the golden mask, his heart suddenly fluttering in his chest as the silver-haired male gently took his hand and extended it, looking at the cuts. "...Did you fall into my rose bushes, my lady?" Daniel's breath caught in his throat as he watched the male's lips move.

Numbly, Daniel nodded before giving a shy smile. "Y-Yes," he said, using his feminine voice once again. The male just nodded a few times before he softly let his hand grab a hold of Daniel's properly. "Then let's get you fixed up then," he replied with a charming smile.

Was this really the baron he despised so much to the point of murder? But, he had thrown Agrippa's head in, the Shadow ate Alexander. Why would he still be alive!

Swallowing, Daniel just gave a light nod. "I suppose, even though it will take up your time of watching your guests dance." The other responded with a mere shrug of his broad shoulders, beginning to lead Daniel back inside.

"It seems that most would rather stick with their loved ones or find other partners. Most merely gawk at me." Picking up his skirts once again with his free hand, he felt his journal rub against his calf. He needed to be careful, oh so careful. Everything would fail and now that he thought about it...this was actually quite perfect. Questions would make everything turn and possibly lead Daniel to the missing artifact.

Now, would it all work out? That was the real question.

Swallowing quietly, he looked up to the taller male and felt his heart race as he remembered the dark tunnels he had traveled in with Alexander. Even though the darkness had once threatened to eat him alive, Alexander's presence had been right beside him and leading the way strongly into the dark abyss. S-surely...this isn't...

"What is your name, my lady?" He looked at Daniel from over his shoulder, having now opened the door back to the ballroom. Oh bloody hell. Daniel mentally cursed himself and by God, his mind was whirring for suggestions on female names before he stuck with one.

"Daniella." What am I thinking! The silver-haired male gave a smile as he led Daniel in with a graceful sweep of his arm.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady like you," he replied with a grin which made Daniel's cheek flush to an impossible degree.

"I-I suppose, sir." He felt his gaze move to the floor for a second but looked up again when he was being lead across the dance floor. The sudden golden and white lights made him flinch as the darkness outside had forced his eyes to get used to it. Once again, he began following the unnamed male.

"Who are you though, if I may ask, sir?" The golden-masked male looked down at Daniel and just gave a small smile, making his curiosity grow even more.

"I'll tell you in a more private area, lady Daniella." The new name was so strange but for now, he had to live with it. The Englishman just softly nodded in understanding as he was lead up the stairs. So far...everything was alright.

Removing a silver key from his coat pocket, the male finally let go of Daniel's hand as the key clicked in place in the keyhole. Flicking his wrist to the side, the door made a soft clicking sound before he was able to push it open. Everything the male did was so fluid that if you blinked an eye you would miss it.

"Ladies first." The silver-haired male stepped to the side, one arm formally behind his back and the other arm tenderly directing Daniel in. The other had no choice but to obey, his thin arms stinging from the brutality of the thorn bushes.

Immediately, he was stricken with the beauty of the room and he felt extremely light-headed as he noticed how much it resembled Alexander's spacious room. If only he could write in his journal to clue pieces together just so he could be sure. Paintings were fit into golden frames, the artwork itself magnificent. Red colored the ceiling, carpet and the walls, no patterns but only solid colors. A wardrobe of oak wood stood to the right and a bathroom door lead to the right upper corner of the room. And the bed was what hit him hard in the gut. It was known to host the most high-ranking of people. Such as a baron.

Lighting candles after shutting the door behind the both of them, the larger male was soon illuminated in both shadow and golden light. "Now, you may look around freely in my room. I'll prepare you some bandages." With easy strides and without another word from his mouth, he left, chin high.

Immediately, Daniel shakily took out his journal, ink and pen, beginning to write furiously, his writing almost wanting to become unreadable. Host looks like Alexander, bedroom resembles Alexander's, he may have the necklace... Softly blowing on the ink to make sure it dried quicker than what it already did, he busied his hands with the cover of the ink bottle. The sound of footsteps rang in his ears. He's coming back already!

His hands working faster than ever, he picked his pace up, hurriedly stuffing his journal and items back into his hand-made pocket. The minute Alexander came back into the room, he had just dropped his journal into the pocket. Lucky for him, it made it look like he was fiddling with his dress. Straightening, Daniel put forth a small smile. "You came back quicker than what I had anticipated, sir. Organized?" Could've said something better but now isn't a time for criticizing myself, Daniel though.

The male just nodded, giving a light grin. In his hands was a roll of bandages and a tube of medicinal ointment. To stop his hands from shaking, having realized his narrow escape just now, Daniel clenched his hands together in front of him.

"Sit, I'll make sure that those scratches will be gone in no time," he said, motioning to his bed. Gingerly and carefully, Daniel sat, allowing his dress to fan out a bit on the bed.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness, sir." If he used his feminine voice any longer, Daniel feared it would possibly crack. The other just chuckled, sitting beside Daniel to stretch his arm out before using a damp cloth to wash the cuts. Blinking once, Daniel wondered why he hadn't seen it in the male's hands before but he simply decided to shrug it off. Both were silent as the male paid attention to his work, soon finishing wrapping Daniel's left arm.

"...Sir?"

"Yes?" He didn't look up.

"...What is your name, if I may ask?"

The silver-haired man just sighed, soon chuckling as he set the items aside. "Come closer. I want to make sure no one's listening outside."

Quirking an eyebrow, he did lean forward and it wasn't long before he felt warm lips on the shell of his ear, making him shudder.

"It's nice to see you again, Daniel."

Like a fearful doe, he immediately leaped away from him further. However, a callused hand clasped over his neck and pinned him to the bed as another removed his mask from his face.

"And you're not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's heart raced like none other in his chest, the warm hand around his throat not tight yet firm, keeping him down against his wishes. His head spun with confusion and fear, eyes wide as he stayed still. Alexander's face was merely directly above his, silver hair curtaining his face and brushing Daniel's cheekbones with that sly grace. Softly, the baron chuckled. "In truth, I was surprised to see you're here. And seeing you in such an outfit is something I won't forget."

Daniel's cheeks flushed in sheer embarrassment as he attempted to move away but Alexander simply sat on his waist now, holding him down further. "Alexander, what are you-!" The hand on his neck wrapped around his mouth now, stopping his words and forcing them to come out muffled.

"Hush," he purred into Daniel's ear, making him shudder. "We don't need you causing an uproar in my new castle." Raising a hand to his own face, he took the golden mask off to furthermore reveal his cat-like yellow eyes and the rest of the strong-edged face Daniel knew so well. "Now," the elder began, looking over Daniel's panicked expression with amusement, "do you agree not to run or attempt anything in my room if I let you go? Or will you be as stubborn as always?"

Carefully, the younger one thought this over in his head. If he attempted to run, the door would probably be shut and Alexander would be in his way. Not to mention, he wouldn't be able to figure out where the artifact was. Slowly, he nodded in agreement, seeming to give up.

"Good boy," Alexander murmured before he dragged his hand off, momentarily let his fingertips brush Daniel's neck.

For a moment, Daniel could only watch the male before he swallowed dryly. "How the hell are you alive, Alexander? You were-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I was eaten by the Shadow, per say. But your dear pursuer seemed to have taken an interest in me at the last minute." Slowly, Daniel let this new information sink into his mind.

"...What?"

Alexander gave a grin that made a shiver run up the others spine. "I speak the truth, dear boy. Neither of us had become fully associated with the orbs powers. He left me alone after making sure none of its powers was in my blood. I woke up here and for the last few months, I've made it my new home."

Daniel resisted a shudder as Alexander ran a callused finger of his over Daniel's exposed throat. "And it seems you haven't forgotten me either." The male soon attempted to move, gritting his teeth.

"Of course I haven't. You made me a murderer, you sick monster!" He hissed his words in the male's face but the other merely gave a grin.

"Oh, you're still stuck on that? I'm surprised with you Daniel." Suddenly, he chuckled and ran a hand down the other's side, feeling the tight fabric of the corset. Daniel jerked away from him to the best of his ability but he couldn't go anywhere with the baron sitting on his waist. "Of course, you surprise me even now, wearing attire like this," he purred.

Daniel's face flushed greatly. "That's because-" A finger set itself on his mouth, stopping any more words from leaving his lips.

"You're looking for the amulet? Yes, I know. But you're not getting it~."

"What-!" And Alexander's hand was firmly pressed once more over his mouth.

"Shh. Hush Daniel. You're going to attract unwanted attention." Daniel's bandaged hands flew to Alexander's hand, attempting to pry it off to clearly state his protests of anger but the hand merely pressed itself more against his lips. Now, the younger male began to thrash, wanting the other off him but his weight was firm on his hips and mouth, successfully pinning him to the bed.

Alexander chuckled, leaning closer to Daniel who attempted to sink further into the sheets. "And I don't think you'll be getting out of this little predicament you found yourself in, Daniel. Just face the fact that you'll be with me for a longer time than what you've ever planned~."

The archeologist held back a whimper that rose in his throat and naturally, he flinched when Alexander's hand rose to his forehead. His heart skipped when long fingers brushed his bangs away from his eyes and his surprise only showed through his hands which somewhat loosened on Alexander's. Alexander noticed and soon slowly dragged his hand away from his mouth, fingertips gliding over smooth lips.

"...How...did you know who I was?" Daniel asked, his voice quiet and eyes locked on the elders. He only got a smirk in response before a hand trailed to the bottom of the green dress. It made Daniel shudder as Alexander had decided it would be fun to trail his fingers down his leg. Soon clutching the bottom of the fabric, he lifted it up just enough to show the small splotches of ink that had clung to it. Not only was the male embarrassed about his stupid mistake but the fact that Alexander's eyes were on his face, his gaze watchful.

"You really were clumsy when forcing yourself to hurry." He gave a grin that made Daniel shudder before he let go of the fabric. "Always acting like a frightened rabbit, you are." Now he leaned over Daniel, gently sweeping at his bangs and letting his fingertips caress his face.

The male couldn't help but nearly relax before remembering who exactly he was with. But his hand was warm, gentle...a hand that had once reassured him... But a hand that had murdered perhaps hundreds of innocent bystanders.

Regaining his senses, he started to raise a hand to smack the others away. It was grabbed at the wrist and pinned down above his head while a pair of lips were harshly smashed against his own. Daniel's eyes flew open wide, meeting half-lidded golden orbs. His heart raced in his chest, he knew that and for a moment he just laid still, attempting to comprehend what was happening. And to Alexander's clear surprise, Daniel kissed back softly, showing his shyness in kissing another.

As Daniel felt his heart pound within his chest, he slowly took in breaths through his nose, allowing Alexander's intoxicating smell of roses consume him deeply. He couldn't help but silently admit that this was a smell...he had longed for ever since he took the amnesia potion. Full, red-colored blooms coated with a faint smell of expensive wine; a smell that could trance anybody for a long period of time.

It wasn't long before he felt a faint nip on his jawline, causing him to shudder. The warm breath of the baron covered the side of his exposed neck.

A chuckle sounded through Alexander's throat as he carefully licked the younger male's jawline. "This makes me wonder why you're not fighting any longer, Daniel. Have you finally given into me?" Daniel bit his lower lip.

"Of course not! I have yet to even find where you put the damn artifact! Until then, I won-" And he trailed off as Alexander removed the item from his back pocket.

It was gorgeous, sparkling silver and adorned with emerald, sapphire and diamond as big as his little fingernail.

_That damned and sly man!_ He thought to himself with rage.

"Hm..." Looking up from the sparkling amulet, he found that Alexander's eyes were currently on his exposed throat, making him shudder. "Daniel, can you close your eyes?"

"I refuse to listen to you."

"Daniel..." Alexander murmured, seeming somewhat exasperated, "do it for the one whom took your first kiss?" He gave a smirk and Daniel's cheeks undoubtedly struck pink. Slowly, reluctantly, he let his eyes shut.

For a moment, the archeologist was certain he was going to be stabbed or perhaps worse, but slowly, something ice cold and heavy draped over his collarbone. Already, Daniel figured what Alexander was doing and his cheeks went even more of a solid red as he felt fingers brush over his skin.

"You mean a lot to me, Daniel. Why else do you think I would help you beat the Shadow?" Opening his eyes, Daniel frowned in confusion but relaxed under the male's touch as he felt fingers brush over his forehead once more, to flick away a few strands of stubborn hair.

"But...we only knew each other for a short amount of time." His cheeks went scarlet as the baron placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"All the more reason to feel connected to you, dear boy. And I'll show you that I mean what I say for the next few days." He gave a sly grin, showing that he had heard Daniel's first chat outside of his own home of Mayfair.

Daniel gave a small noise, related to a whimper of irritation. "Will you ever stop being so...difficult?" Alexander chuckled and let his forehead rest on Daniel's. "Sorry but you'll get used to it, I assure you...love." Daniel felt his heart race inside his own chest as they shared another kiss for the beginning of the night.

_End_


End file.
